Silver Starlight
by hoshirouyatentsuki1
Summary: Summary: A troubled youkai deity with a deep backstory plunges herself into Gensokyo. As she meets new people in her new life, hilarity may or may not ensue. Let's watch her try to not fail at everything. Rated T for suggestive humor and language that some may find to be crude, subject to change. Might get really depressing later.
1. Wolf of Silver Moon

Chapter 1: Wolf of Silver Moon

A lone, hooded figure darts in the dark of the night and its shadows as it seemed to skim the ground silently without a pause. At last, it stopped at a field of flowers on the edge of a forest on a cliff. The figure was not too much in terms of height, being slightly less than 5'5. A large backpack was on its shoulders, carrying all of the person's belongings. Said figure sits down, takes the backpack off, and takes the hood of its cloak off.

A girl, about 15 years of age breathes in the cool, salty sea breeze, short, shoulder-length brown hair flitting and dancing in the gentle winds, brown eyes full of pain and sadness, but no regrets. A wing-shaped clip on her left side of her head kept her bangs from being less of a nuisance than usual. From under the cloak, a long-sleeved blue shirt and calf-length black skirt could be seen.

But this is not who she really is. But only her friends and adoptive parents knew that. In a split second, the girl lost her short brown hair in favor of long, silver hair. A pair of silvery-white ears perched atop her head. A thick, fluffy, white-tipped tail swished back and forth in harmony with the flowers surrounding her. Her eyes, currently but not always a deep sapphire blue, shone with slight agony as she quietly took out some food and nibbled on it. The stars were chips of ice or crystal in the sky and the Moon was a paper-thin crescent. Her eternal companions were up there, each seen in her eyes as drawings rather than dots, and summoned at her whim.

Who is this you ask? The Heaven Wolf, Hoshirou Yatentsuki. The third incarnation of the ruler of the stars, as told from her silvery hair and fur that sparkled with the twilight stardust. She had complete control of the beings in the stars: both of the East and the West. All of them. Only she could kill herself, until the stars or the life of the universe faded away.

What is this? Why is she in the human realm? Simple. She was born here, and is stalling for time to gather what little magical energy she can. This will change soon. She killed her "killer", left on a good note, and disappeared. She glanced at the cloud-veiled moon, letting its dim light glow in her hair, the white flowers around her swayed, and the jasmine , vanilla, and lavender in her scent faint. The sea should be heard, in symphony with crickets and wind, the indigo sky above protecting her. With her eyes calming down into a lighter sea blue and a faint smile on her face, she fell into a gentle slumber.

**AN: Short, I know. The next chapter is a long one to compensate. This story is weird and emotional and everything in between, and yes, this is an unorthodox version of a self-insert. I'll try to not make it stupid, as long as you guys read and give me helpful advice. I'm just starting with fanfiction, so flames are not appreciated. That said, I'll see you all later!**


	2. Encounter With A New Friend

**I'm back! I had the first two chapters pre-order, so I didn't need to do much. From now I have to** **come up with stuff which means more time between uploads. That aside, enjoy the overly long chapter and please review. **

Chapter 2

Hoshirou woke up that morning, cloak wet but not drenched, fog obscuring her view. The pine forest to her left was filled with life, but she ignored that. The sea out in the distance in front of her had her absolute attention. She loved this place. She used to pass by here when going to the airport in the city. She loved the city. So many wonderful memories. She was born there, orphaned there, before she could remember much at all. And this place also held fond memories. It's too bad she knew she wouldn't see it in a long time.

The mist, cool on her cheeks, said their final goodbyes as Hoshirou muttered a chant and before her, and a portal appeared. It was vortex-shaped, and endless starry galaxies whirled inside. It had no set location, and the last of her magical energy depleted, but she tumbled in with one request of her transportation:

"Please take me where humans and youkai can coexist in peace without fear, and magic is abundant. A place where I do not have to hide, in fear of hatred. Please..." as she passed out out of exhaustion, she fell into the portal that would change her life.

Marisa POV

The Forest of Magic was brimming with life and magic energy abound as a young woman was flying on a broomstick above the thick vegetation. She had blonde hair that was down to her hips with a side braid tied with a white bow, and was sporting a navy and white witch's outfit. A matching hat was on her head, with a cute white ribbon. Golden eyes glimmered with amusement and mischief as she leisurely flew over the forest. In the corner of her eye she saw a blue light amidst the fog. Curiosity piqued, she flew down to investigate.

This is how the so-called ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame, found the newest resident of Gensokyo.

As Marisa landed silently on the ground, she looked around for the source of the light, but found nothing. Eventually, her eyes laid upon a body limp on the ground. Surprised, she rushed over to the face-down being on the forest floor. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the body was that of a youkai, bruised and unconscious. She gently lifted the body on her lap and stroked the ears and tail of the out-cold youkai gingerly. It was softer than she expected and it almost seemed to shimmer faintly.

'Holy mother of Kanako, it's really soft, ze... wonder what happened to her. I should take her home to rest, poor thing. She's too damn cute out cold like this though, ze...' she chuckled to herself. She lifted the body on her broom and returned to her humble abode.

69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

Hoshirou woke up groggily, head pounding slightly as she feebly got up from a couch. She immediately scanned her surroundings and found herself in someone else's home, which reminded her of her own room back with her adoptive parents. A delightfully savory smell wafted in the room, which got her attention. She also noticed that some of her parts were bandaged. Who was this kind to let a youkai in their house?

"Umm... excuse me... I'd like to thank you, could you spare a moment or two for conversation?" She asked, because considering she smells something cooking, someone's probably home.

"Oh, you're finally awake! You really scared me, ze, I thought you were a goner! Geez, you were battered and bruised everywhere! Oh, how rude, I forgot to introduce myself, ze. I'm Marisa Kirisame, just your average human magician. You?" A voice hollered from another room.

"H-Hoshirou. Hoshirou Yatentsuki." the youkai replied.

"Well then, Hoshirou, I'll be with you after I finish cooking and we can have a nice chat over dinner, okay?" Marisa replied. "The dinner table is just past the passage right in front of you. Just sit down at the table and I'll be right there with your food, ze." She directed. Hoshirou couldn't sense her aura due to not being in visible range, but she was grateful nonetheless. She went to the directed location and quietly sat down.

"You sure you don't want me to do anything? You're doing so much for me, I feel guilty about it." Hoshirou asked, eyes flashing light green. Her eyes are strange: like permanent mood rings. They never stay the same color and will tell you what could be going on in her head.

"You're injured, dammit, relax, ze. And besides, I'm done with the food. Just put your dishes in the sink when you're done. You must be starving. Here. I end up with leftovers a lot, so having someone else is nice." Marisa placed a bowl of soup from behind her.

Hoshirou turned around from her seat and saw the blonde witch for the first time. Her eyes, light blue in shock, was returned with a wide grin from the witch.

"Like what you see, ze? That is, the skinny, flat-as-a-board body in front of you." Marisa asked jokingly as she struck a pose.

"Both ways, fucking yes. Breasts are overrated. I'm saying this in a platonic manner, but you're absolutely gorgeous. I Love that dress of yours. Now sit down already, I can already tell our conversation will be interesting." Hoshirou pouted.

"Gah, I know you said that in a platonic mindset, but I can't help but get flustered, ze. You're the only person who A) Is able to say something like that at me, which says you got the joke, B) compliments my looks without wanting to get in my pants, and C) you just met me, which is bonus points." Marisa said with a flushed face while sitting down. Both girls started to eat their soup.

"Geez, the people who want to get in your pants sound a bit shallow, if you ask me. And well, I just told you the truth. You're gorgeous, and simply a person who seems to be kind in the inside, even if you don't show it. I can tell, even if you've only shown me kindness. Reading auras is simply one of my various powers as the Heaven Wolf." Hoshirou replied, sipping more of the corn soup, admiring the subtle creamy and savory taste.

"Yeah, one more so than the other. But that 'Heaven Wolf' thing sounds like a doozy of a explanation, ze. Also, I'd like to know about how you ended up in the middle of the Forest of Magic like that. Care to enlighten me, or is it a sensitive matter, ze?" Marisa asked.

"Get ready for a long story. Let me finish my soup first please. I promise to tell everything I can, okay?" Marisa nodded as Hoshirou sipped away the last of the soup.

Wolf is explaining...

"Well damn, that was very depressing, for someone bright like you. I feel really bad for asking now, ze. She really did that to you? That's plain sick. Disgusting. But you seemed to enjoy living free in the wild, huh? Expected from a wolf. Free from everything that brought you down. Same here. That's why I live here, in the Forest of Magic, ze." Marisa said.

"It's fine. But about her, I have scars to prove it. I'll show you a couple later, if you want. And yes, living without a roof was nice. Clean, cold air, crisp and running through my hair. Forests and oceans, mists and the clear night sky... it was wonderful." Hoshirou sighed.

"Oh, you didn't say anything about your eyes. Why do they change color?" Marisa suddenly asked another question. Hoshirou didn't mind.

"Oh, these? Shows my mood. You can tell my feelings just by looking at them." She answered simply. Marisa was obviously enchanted by this little detail.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we get some rest-aagh!" Hoshirou yelped as she was knocked down by Marisa, pulled into a tight hug.

"Sorry if it was so sudden, but this is my little way of saying ' you're now my friend and you have no choice in the matter,' ze~" she said playfully.

"Why would I need a choice? You're an awesome person, a fellow magic user, saved a person you didn't know, in which, I'm paying you back by accepting, which I would've done anyway." Hoshirou retorted in the same playful manner. "On another note, I think we need to get rest. You said something about getting a spelldeck, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You'll need your energy for that. But I only have one bed. I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Marisa offered.

"I can't do that, it's your bed. Besides, my injuries aren't that bad, they'll heal in a week at most, and they're just scratches and bruises. I'm actually more concerned about my clothes than myself." Hoshirou declined modestly.

"We can stop by Alice's tomorrow then. Rest up, okay?" Hoshirou nodded. "Good night, Hoshirou." Marisa said as she headed for her room, and Hoshirou laid on the couch.

"Good night, Marisa." Was her reply as the lights went off.

' She's a good person at heart, but her aura shows a fake other side. Seems like she's struggling with herself and is holding back her emotions, and it's killing her... I need some way to comfort for her, but setting my priorities in my new life comes first.' Were her last thoughts as the dark and shadowy comfort of sleep dragged her conscious away.

**Don't worry guys, I will explain the extent of Hoshirou's powers in replies or in the story itself. Lucky you. Please, if you can, give me tips, I just want to become a better writer and have fun. So with that, adieu my wonderful people! :3**


	3. (Title in Chapter)

Chapter 3: The Gap Youkai, Subject Changing, and Magic Dogfights

AN: If having Marisa say ze at the end of practically every second sentence bothers you, sorry. Also a warning: shenanigans galore. AND I don't own the song in this chapter. Sorry guys. Oh, another thing. This is the beginning of a story I have no idea where it's gonna go. Fair warning. It's going to be random, action-filled, and everything in between. Last one, I promise, I own nothing. Touhou belongs to ZUN.

Hoshirou woke up that morning, slightly drowsy but otherwise fine. It took a few seconds to process that Marisa was inches away from her face. When it clicked, however...

"W-wagh!? Marisa!?" Came a stutter from the wolf, eyes wide and light turquoise from shock as Marisa laughed and pulled the slightly taller youkai from the couch.

"Hahahaha, good morning, sleepyhead. I hope you're prepared today, New people to meet, things to try out, n' places to go, ze. Courtesy of yours truly as a token of our newborn friendship." Said the magician, walking over to the kitchen. "We'll head out after we finish eating, ze. How are your injuries, by the way?" She asked, tending to the heating leftovers from the previous night.

"They're fine, I don't feel anything at all. Actually, I have a question. You said Alice was a puppeteer, correct? Why are we heading for her place if we are there for new clothing?" Asked the youkai, who was quickly corrected by the human.

"She makes her own dolls. And fills the combat-oriented ones with gunpowder, but I digress, ze. She makes really good clothing, too. That's why." Marisa answered.

"I see. So she uses them in combat, too? Interesting. So a combat puppeteer, huh. I'd like to see that for myself." Hoshirou inquired.

"Yeah, that's about right. She's an actual magician, too. As in the species. We can stop by her place on the way back if ya want to challenge her, ze. Actually, never mind. She's really good, so I might have to teach you first... Yeah, maybe another time." Marisa drabbled on. "Anyway, we need to eat. Could you get the bowls, please? Second cupboard from the right." Marisa asked. When Hoshirou retrieved the requested items, the soup was poured and they proceeded to enjoy the quiet morning.

"I completely forgot with yesterday's shenanigans, but you retrieved my bag, did you not?" Hoshirou asked as she began eating.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I left it near my room after I checked again in the forest for any belongings. Why, what's in it?" Marisa returned a question to the wolf.

"Mostly personal belongings and whatnot, spare clothing for sleeping in, stuff like that." She replied. "Oh and thanks for retrieving it. Judging by the stuff in your house, I likely have items you can't find here." the silver-haired wolf answered simply.

"Oh, I see, ze. So like mementos and the essentials, crap like that, right?" the magician piled on another question.

"Bingo. Can we go after I change, though? The cloak I'm wearing has had it's fair share of use, as you can see. I probably look like a beaten mess to you, and hopefully I can at least present myself without looking like crap." Hoshirou requested in the most exasperated manner possible, ears twitching in slight annoyance. Truth is, she in fact did look like a mess, though Marisa was smart enough to hold her tongue.

"Sure. Alice can be a bit haughty and silver-tongued, but she's nice when you get to know her, ze. Being dressed at least somewhat nicely is probably a good idea." answered the blonde, rolling her eyes and putting emphasis on 'probably'. "She's also as transparent as plastic wrap. It didn't take too long to find out she had a thing for me." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh my, popular, are we? One poor maiden after another falling head over heels to the sexy human magician, no? Well now I know who to friendzone, you foxy witch." joked a ludicrously smug-looking youkai, light green eyes glowing with a equally smug aura.

"N-no fair... That was a cheap shot, ze... It's not like I wanted the harem, y'know... You have no idea how stressful it is to have so many people after you, I've lost count..." whimpered Marisa, face flushed and red as a cherry. By this time both girls were far past finished with their food.

"Sorry, that was a bit cheap... I went a little too far, didn't I? There, there, tis just a bit of cheeky humor. Let me go change and we can go, alright?" cooed the youkai to the human in front of her.

"Y-yeah, sorry for getting sensitive on ya, ze. It's ok, though. Down the hall on the other side, next to my room, the one with the decorations on the door. Can't miss it. That's where your bag is, ze." Marisa directed.

"Thank you. Honestly, at this rate, I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to repay you. You've treated me better than most people have, even when you knew I was a youkai. The only people to surpass that that kindness were my adoptive parents, and maybe one or two of my friends, and they've known me for years." Hoshirou yakked on as she changed out of Marisa's line of sight.

Wolf is changing...

When she finished, she was in a gray and black striped long skirt and a thin knit tank top with intermixed black and white. Another tank top, this one black, was worn underneath to prevent any excess skin from showing. Along with it she had a blue fleece jacket. The only thing these garments had in common was they all looked slightly battered and worn, though they were more than passable.

"Continuing what you said, I don't need any payment, ze. Seriously, I don't. Honestly, if I hadn't spotted the portal you created, you would've ended up with a rude awakening via jerkass youkai, who probably would beat you up black and blue, and that would not end well, ze. On the plus side, I'm now friends with a potentially lethal deity. Anyways, shall we set off?" asked Marisa.

"Well, we'll see how powerful I'll get, and yeah, I'm good to go. To the shrine!" cheered Hoshirou, as she held the door open for Marisa as the magician grabbed her broom. She then proceeded to head out herself and closed the door.

"Holy crap, this is amazing. You did say you lived in a forest, but by the stars above, this place is awesome. So much magic energy is in the air. It's like Muir Woods on steroids." Hoshirou breathed. "I bet I could find plenty of plants for oils and medicines."

"That's the Forest of Magic for you, ze. Anyways, we don't have all day. Can you fly? You've probably never flown before, have you?" Marisa asked the questions in bunches.

"I have, once. I was disguised as a bird at the time, but yes, I can fly." the youkai answered.

"Well that leaves you with two options. You can fly by yourself or you can conserve the little magic energy you have left and catch a ride on my broom. There's room for two." Marisa offered as she hopped on her trusty broomstick.

"I'll take the latter option, thank you very much. I'd like to save my energy for Alice's house to do something special, and I think I'd rather do it without fainting." Hoshirou deadpanned as she sat on the broom behind Marisa.

"Good choice. Now you may want to hold on, takeoff is a little bumpy, ze. Ya ready?" Marisa gave a cheesy grin as she asked. She was answered with a nod as they took off into the sky.

"Mmm... I haven't felt this free and refreshed in years... It's... like the weight of everything I've done has been lifted from my shoulders. Almost atonement for my sin. If I wasn't the Heaven Wolf, I'd surely be going to hell." Hoshirou commented. "Flying like this is much better than what I'm used to." She whispered before starting to sing a song unfamiliar to Marisa's ears in a soft, yet fitting voice. Unknown to the magician, it was 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse.

Barely stuttered out a joke of romantic stuck to my tongue.

Weighed down with words too over-dramatic.

Tonight it's "It can't get much worse" vs.

"No one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters and a heart down.

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.

These words are all I have so I'll write them.

So you need them just to get by.

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time.

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead.

Dance

This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.

You always fold just before you're found out.

Drink up it's last call, last resort, but only the first mistake.

I'm two quarters and a heart down.

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.

These words are all I have so I'll write them.

So you need them just to get by.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,

You've been saving for his mattress, love.

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time.

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead.

Dance

This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine,

You've been saving for his mattress.

I only want sympathy in the form of you,

Crawling into bed with me.

Dance, Dance

We're falling apart to half time.

Dance, Dance

And these are the lives you'd love to lead.

Dance

This is the way they'd love.

Dance

This is the way they'd love.

Dance

This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance

Dance, Dance.

"Holy crap, was that just random, out of the blue singing? Because that was good. Really good, ze. Even if I didn't understand any of it." Marisa said. This struck a chord in Hoshirou's head.

"Wait, you didn't understand any of it?" the aforementioned wolf asked. She was meet with a nod from Marisa. "This is going to sound weird. But what language are you speaking? More specifically, what does my speech sound like?" she questioned.

"Perfectly fluent Japanese." Marisa answered. "Why?"

"Shit. I won't be able to read much. The auto-translate spell only does so much... Ahh, I wish I read more textbooks..." Hoshirou muttered, ears twitching in annoyance.

"We can worry about that later, the shrine's in view, da ze. Let's lan- hmm?" Marisa cut herself off when a tear in space opened up right in front of her. From the gap fell out a deck of cards and a note.

"Yukari, explain. Now." Marisa growled.

A deep, silky, yet whimsical and humor-filled voice answered Marisa. Yet the gap it came from caught Hoshirou's eye. She swore she saw it before somewhere. Wait...

"Marisa, it's all there in the note. The deck is for spellcards, and to the newcomer, welcome to Gensokyo. You don't seem the type to cause trouble, Heaven Wolf, so I trust you to no cause any. I'll be taking my-" Yukari said, before getting cut off by Hoshirou.

"One thing. Two years ago, my friend disappeared while taking a walk in the woods. I wasn't watching, but I caught a glimpse of a portal of sorts. There was magic energy, which was odd, because there was no magic where I'm from. Do you know anything, Miss Yukari?" Hoshirou asked, eyes cold and tone dead serious.

"Two years ago... ah, yes, I remember. She didn't speak the local language, so I fixed that. I should just break the language barrier and be done with it. There, now you can read Japanese. Anyways, she's fine, running a coffee shop near Kourindou. And with that, I'm leaving. Oh, and don't enter the shrine. Bye!" Yukari finished. By then, Marisa was confused while Hoshirou was crying tears of joy.

Marisa then took the opportunity to open the letter.

"Let's see... WAIT, WHAT?! If Sukima didn't say so, I'd be barging in right now! Dammit, of all things, she's sick?!" Marisa spat furiously. Hoshirou had never seen the magician so angry, and her tears quickly came to a halt as she placed her hand on Marisa's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Hoshirou... sorry I flew off the handle there, ze. I can't believe Reimu's sick, especially now... More importantly, how about I teach you about spellcards?" Marisa apologized in a surprisingly quiet and modest manner and grinned. Hoshirou returned the gesture with a nod and they landed.

The duo landed in a clearing not far from the shrine, and Marisa handed Hoshirou the deck. They looked like normal cards, with a white border and gray and white diamonds for the pattern, but the other sides of the cards were blank.

"So. Creating spellcards. Like I said earlier, it's our means of combat. Each has our unique pattern or symbol on it. Made from slips of paper of any sort, they're infused with the owner's spirit and made to the spellcard rules. Try it, ze." Marisa insisted.

Hoshirou breathed in as she focused her energy in her hands, letting them glow a faint teal. The cards themselves started floating and glowing as well, and it grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly stopped. The once-sparkling cards were now a neat deck in her hand, and the back sides no longer blank. Marisa then proceeded to inspect the complete deck.

Unlike Marisa's deck, Hoshirou's deck had a deck of cards theme, the symbol in the center on the back was the same, but each card was different, and didn't have the names of the spell on them. Some had a face card theme with an emblem in the center, some had kanji, and some had symbols accompanied by the letter 'Z'. The symbol on the back of all of them was a crecent-shaped gem in front of a blue rose, both wrapped together with a ribbon. They were circled by a red heart, a white diamond, a black spade, and a gray clubs. In between each suite was a silver star.

"Hmmm... your deck is special. Probably because you used a deck of blank cards as the vessel instead of paper. Mine look the same except for their name. Look." True to her words, Marisa's deck all had two crossed brooms in front of a book, with a small octagon above it and some randomly placed stars. The other side had a rather intricate, monochrome, magic circle. They were also labeled.

"True, very true. Hey, since our magic is sealed inside, it doesn't use up any of yours, right?" Hoshirou asked.

"Good question, ze. And yeah, no energy is consumed, thank goodness. It's kinda annoying when you realize you don't have any magic energy left."

"With that confirmed, let's have a match. It's still morning. We have plenty of time, and if bad comes to worse, I can have Aries make me something, though I don't know how good her needlework is. No risk." Hoshirou suggested.

"Better now than later. And besides, I have a feeling I can learn from the way your powers manifest. Your various abilities adds in even more fun. Illusions, transformation, basic elements, astronomy magic, is there anything you can't do?!" Marisa exclaimed excitedly.

"Unfortunately, there are in fact limits to my power. But those limits have skyrocketed since I arrived here. I'm here to learn, but that doesn't mean I can't release some steam while I'm at it. So, it's wearing down the opponent and calling attacks, right?" Hoshirou said, putting her game face on.

"Bingo, da ze. Though I warn you, clothing damage. Lots of it. You ready?" Marisa asked, reading the mood.

"I certainly am. En garde!" Announced the wolf, pointing her finger at the magician as if it were a rapier.

-BGM: Oriental Dark Flight-

Both parties took to the skies, shots fired at breakneck speeds, a clash of lasers from Marisa and petals from Hoshirou, one trying to outmaneuver the other, before Marisa called her first card.

"'Ritual Sign: [Orries Sun]!" Marisa announced, before four orbs surrounded the magician, and small blue shots pelted the opposing youkai. Hoshirou nimbly danced around the shots while firing her own. The shots turned into lasers, which were a bit easier to handle. This pattern continued for a while, alternating between the two barrages. Eventually, the switching of danmaku and lasers ceased, and Hoshirou called her first card.

'Okay, I got this. Just call the card and shoot. Simple.' Hoshirou thought to herself before pulling out the Jack of hearts and calling her card.

"Dream Sign: [Celestial Nightmare]!" At this time, large, ebony colored stars swarmed the area, forcing Marisa to weave in between. Smaller white stars and a pair of sweeping lasers followed soon afterwards.

'For a beginner, she's good. Her technique is decent, and her spells are being maintained well. She might give me a run for my money.' Marisa thought as she smiled. It had been a while since she last had this much fun. On the other side, other thoughts were brewing.

'So this is what it feels like to use a spellcard... It's... thrilling. And seeing an opponent like Marisa dodge my shots so fluidly... I love it!' Hoshirou grinned madly despite being consistently being battered by Marisa's lasers. She eventually gave out to the stinging pain while Marisa hollered out her next attack pattern.

"Magic Space: [Asteroid Belt]!" Marisa shot s spiral of giant stars as she covered the sides with smaller stars as a ring of guess what, stars, prevented Hoshirou from getting close and personal. She kept steady fire as she focused more on not getting hit by the barrage of stars in her direction, and decided to pull a trick. She left a illusion of herself in front of the magician, and slipped behind her. The illusion was actively dodging and "shooting" as the real Hoshirou shot her in the back. When the spell gave out, she gave Marisa a two-legged kick to the back, resulting in a surprised magician flying several feet away, giving Hoshirou a chance to call a spellcard.

"Trap [Dew-laced Spiderweb]!" True to its name, a card with the King of diamonds summoned a stream of weaving, curved lasers, but even though they stayed and boxed Marisa in, she found them manageable. That is, until they turned into round, clear, water-like bullets that spread out in different directions and gave her a hard time. But, she was having fun. And that was all that mattered.

"Shit, you know how to give someone a hard time. Even your first-ever battle is drivin' me nuts. But, I love it!" Marisa smiled childishly as the words escaped her lips. She was zipping around the blobs of water, each movement quick and precise.

"I get that a lot! Insanity is contagious, isn't it?" Hoshirou smiled back. By the time the bullets had left Marisa's vicinity, Hoshirou followed up with another set of lasers.

"I already was a crazy person. But, now I'll have to kick it up a notch, ze!" Marisa said as the spell timed out after the second set of water droplets were behind her.

"I won't let you! Libra Sign: [Balance of Dance and Death]!" Hoshirou followed up before Marisa had a chance to counter. Behind the wolf was a teal, scale-shaped aura. The entire field filled with small, round, white projectiles, which forced Marisa to move in circles when they started moving. A wave of giant, blue, bubble-shaped bullets pushed the smaller ones aside, forcing the movement described in the title as the "dance". The card this spell was summoned from had a Libra sign on the center and two corners, and two stylized Zs on the others. Before it had a chance to repeat, Marisa decided to stick with her go-to.

"Love Sign: [Master Spark]!" Marisa yelled at the top of her lungs.

The giant laser took Hoshirou by surprise, and was caught in the middle, and sent flying down into a tree. Satisfied with her victory, Marisa flew down to check the body that laid against the tree.

"Owww... damn, she knows how to put a number on somebody. I can barely move." muttered the wolf, who was perfectly fine except for a small tear on her top and a few scratches on her limbs and sides. The tips of her ears and tail were also singed.

"Damn right I do, ze. Nobody, and I mean nobody, likes taking a Spark to the face. I can clean house pretty well, ya know. You don't look too bad, considering how badly most end up. We can get to Alice's before long. Come on, I'll help you up." Marisa offered, her own body slightly battered from the magic dogfight. Her hat had a couple slices, and her back had some as well, but was otherwise unharmed. She wrapped her arm around Hoshirou's waist, lifted her up, and helped the youkai on her broom. The two took off to Alice's house as if nothing had ever happened.

**AN: This took forever. Typing on my Kindle sucks. Anyways, first spellcard duel. Did you like it? Was there issues? Let me know! Shenanigans ahead! No planning! May end up really bad! Who knows? Leave me stuff for future reference! With that, bye!**

**Marisa: And stay sane.**

**Hoshirou: Thank you. Now go on, go back to bed, Marisa. **


	4. The Dollmaker, the Ram, and the Miko

Chapter 4: The Dollmaker, the Ram, and the Miko

AN: Having no editor or any form of editing besides autocorrect sucks. Usually, most of my grammar mistakes get past my crappy radar. But enough complaining, I got this done in less than a day! Yay me! As usual, I own nothing. Except myself.

By the time the two girls reached Alice's house, it had just reached afternoon. Besides the various nicks and scratches they received just minutes ago, they looked like perfectly happy and normal denizens of Gensokyo. They landed in front of the door of a cozy and quaint looking cottage, like something out of an old European book. Hoshirou proceeded to knock on the door.

The person who answered was a girl taller than Marisa, with short, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, opposing Marisa's deep gold hair and eyes and short stature. She wore a simple blue dress with a frilly pink ribbon around the waist and a white capelet adorned with a similar ribbon. Atop her head was a pink headband. She was accompanied by a few floating dolls.

"Marisa, you finally knocked for on- oh, who's this?" asked the figure, presumably Alice.

"Yo, Alice, this is Hoshirou. I found her out-cold yesterday, and we've become fast friends. Apparently, she's some sort of demigod or somethin'." answered Marisa, grinning.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hoshirou, and you," Alice said, pointing at Marisa sternly, "knock. How many times do I have to tell you? Regardless, come inside, you're just in time for lunch." Alice invited, holding the door open for her guests. Hoshirou nodded slightly in thanks as she entered. Marisa entered in a more casual manner, taking her hat off and placing her broom against the wall as she passed the door.

Alice's house was filled with dolls on various shelves, display cases, and several floating around in a seemingly aimless manner. Several grimoires were stacked in small piles, and the house was clean, unlike Marisa's unbelievably cluttered one. It reminded Hoshirou of the Victorian era, somehow. It was... elegant. Homely.

Alice led her guests to a table, where some assorted pastries were placed in the center. Several dolls carrying glasses of water floated over and gently placed them next to each person at the table. They flew of back into the kitchen afterwards. This definitely caught Hoshirou's eyes.

"So what brings you here with a guest, Marisa? And why are both of you so battered?" Alice inquired.

"Spellcard battle, ze." Marisa replied nonchalantly, taking a bite out of her pastry.

"Against someone who has been here for barely twenty-four hours, no less." Hoshirou added with a hint of snark.

"You're kidding! Taking a duel in those conditions?! That's absurd, even for a demigod!" Alice said in shock.

"And giving me a run for my money, too. She's something, all right." Marisa said, sighing.

"So, being a demigod, you must know some kind of magic. Care to share?" Alice asked curiously, sipping her water. The dolls returned with some plates of sandwiches. "I'd like to know what kind of magic gave Marisa a hard time. For her, that's rare."

"Well, besides the the standard illusion and shapeshifting magic associated with wolf and Kitsune youkai, I have basic elemental magic derived from my personal ability shared by my preincarnates. Pretty much anything that is sealed in the stars is under my control. The four beasts, the Junishi, and the Greek Zodiac. Orihime, Lupus, Lynx, Draco. And many others. They all listen to me without question." Hoshirou answered in a mysterious and wondrous tone. Her eyes gave away no emotion, instead with a eerie and knowledgeable, almost omniscient, dark glow. She seemed to ignore the stares that Marisa and Alice gave and gingerly bit into one of the sandwiches on her plate.

"Anyways, the reason we came here is because I have a favor to ask. Traveling for so long back in the Outside World where I came from took a toll on my clothing. Marisa said that we should come here, seeing you have skill with a needle, whereas I do not. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Hoshirou continued.

"I like you already. I normally wouldn't mind at all, but I am short on fabric, and I haven't the time to get more at the moment. Tis quite the predicament for you, I'm afraid." Alice sighed apologetically.

"No, not at all. In fact, I can resolve that very quickly, though I'd rather do so after we've finished with the food. I appreciate the concern, though, especially someone you just met." Hoshirou dismissed, finishing the last of her food. Marisa had already finished, while Alice was just finishing up.

The three girls moved from the dining room to the main room, which had a open space, perfect for what Hoshirou had planned. Standing in the center of the room, Hoshirou prepared herself.

"You two should probably step back quite a bit. I never attempted this in the Outside World, but I know how it goes and have successfully attempted it in my pocket dimension. Here goes..." the wolf requested to the human and magician behind her. Breathing in, she begun her chant, arms bent in front of her face.

"Oh sacred spirit who bathes in the light of the heavens, reward us with your presence and prosperity! Aries!" Hoshirou recited. It was thrilling, summoning her spirits for the first time in reality, outside of her dreams where she met her starry familiars.

A bright, blinding light flashed in the shape of a insignia of a ram with the sign of Aries on it. From it appeared a girl, with curved horns and long white hair with red highlights. She had a short black skirt held up by a brown leather belt, with a golden buckle. A white tank top matched the two fluffy armlets below her shoulders. Completing the look were black gloves, red eyes, and black boots with white trim. She had an adventurous look to her, surprisingly. Marisa and Alice were stunned.

"Master! You summoned me! Ahh, it's been centuries since I've been outside the Celestial Realm! This must mean... you've found somewhere to belong, haven't you? That's great news! Oh, right. Aries, at your service! What would you like of me, Master?" Aries asked, stretching her body.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Aries. As for what I need of you, I need some spirit cloth. Lots of it. You wouldn't mind, would you?" the master asked of her familiar.

"Of course not! I live to serve the Celestial Wolf, the strongest of the demigods. If it's just spirit cloth, it's no biggie. It is my power to create it, after all. Exactly how much do you want?" Aries asked.

"How much do you think you need, Alice? You are the one doing the work, after all."

"Hmm... if it is the legendary spirit cloth, color won't be an issue, but I would like to have some for myself, as it is nearly impossible to come across..." Alice thought out loud.

"Will this do?" Aries asked, showing three particularly thick bolts of fabric, which appeared white and diaphanous, almost ghastly. It looked as if one could make their hands go through it.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much, Aries." Alice responded.

"No prob. Is there anything else you need, Master?" Aries asked.

"Not at the moment, Aries. Can you stay here just in case, though?" Hoshirou returned.

"Yes, Master." Aries responded in a seemingly casual manner, considering she was Hoshirou's familiar.

"So, Aries. What is this "spirit cloth"? I've never heard of it before, ze. It's makin' me curious."

"Spirit cloth is a special fabric, usually made from my wool. It can take on various texture qualities, including those that normal substances can't. For example, it can be extremely durable and wear-resistant while being soft and light, or can take offensive or defensive qualities like amplifying resistances to sicknesses or certain types of magic. These qualities can change at the wearer's subconscious will, under very specific conditions. My own clothing is made of it, as well as most of the other spirits." Aries explained. "It's rather mundane, but can be useful in a very few cases, like this."

"So you could have it be as hard as diamonds without it being brittle and heavy, while being weightless and easy to move in?" Marisa wondered.

"Exactly. It's also extremely hard to come by, because I'm the only person who can make it without a lot of work and supplies." Aries added.

"Huh. Hey, ya don't think there's enough to make me a new outfit? Could be useful in incident solving, ze." Marisa asked.

"There's enough to make us at least two outfits each, and maybe then some. I'll probably use the surplus to make more for the other incident solvers, provided I have the materials." Alice said.

"I wouldn't mind supplying you with more. That is, of course, in return for the occasional favor. I don't think Aries would mind either. I hear it gets boring in the Celestial Realm, and would give her something to do." Hoshirou replied. "Right, Aries?"

"Master, it is my job to carry out your orders. But, you're right. It gets terribly boring to sit around doing nothing for centuries. It will be a pleasure to carry out this obligation." Aries said enthusiastically. "With that, I have to go. It was nice meeting you two! Bye!" and she disappeared in s flash of light.

"Oh, thank you so, so much. This will also give me something to do. I've been doing nothing but make dolls for the past few months. Even if I find dolls as part of my profession, it's been very slow for me. Maybe I can get profits from this. Oh, before you two leave, I need your measurements, as well as a general idea of what you like to wear, Hoshirou." Alice requested, handing Hoshirou a piece of paper and a pen.

Hoshirou wrote down her measurements as well as "Elegant, but simple. Likes monochrome and blue. Not a fan of orange or yellow. Needs hole for tail, and if you make a hat, needs to be tall enough for my ears to not be completely cramped. Maybe a astronomy theme or something with a smooth, relaxed, casino feel? All up to you." She handed Alice the paper, who then read it.

"Got it, that leaves me with a lot to work with. Thanks again for the fabric, Hoshirou." Alice acknowledged.

"And thank you for the lunch. But, I think we need to go so you have a peaceful working environment. We'll definitely see each other again, though." Hoshirou returned the gesture.

"See ya, Alice. See you around sometime, ze." Marisa waved off casually as she and Hoshirou exited the house. The moment they were outside, Marisa put her hat back on and snatched her broom leaning against the wall. Both she and Hoshirou got on before taking off.

"So, what did you think of Alice?" Marisa asked.

"I liked her. But, you were definitely right. The second I read her aura, I knew she really liked you. The way she uses her dolls is pretty neat, though." Hoshirou answered in a neutral manner.

"I told you. She's not quite as bad as the other two, though. I swear, unwanted harems are the worst, ze." Marisa muttered.

"I would imagine it being unpleasant. On another topic, what did you think of Aries? Not what you thought she would be like, huh?" Hoshirou returned the question.

"She's cool. I mean, I expected a actual ram, but also something you know, more... girly? Wasn't expecting a adventurous type, ze." Marisa lampshaded.

"She's something else, isn't she? Most of my spirits are not like the way they are usually portrayed, and they're pretty quirky. At least, the ones I've met. Maybe now that I can start summoning them, I'll meet the rest of them in my dreams." Hoshirou wondered hopefully.

"Oh, so that's how you met them without summoning them. You never stop finding ways to look interesting, ze. Never cease to amaze and surprise." Marisa smiled. "Makes me look forward to see what comes next. Speaking of which, what do you wanna do to tomorrow? You don't have anywhere to go, do ya?"

"That's right, I don't... Well, personally, I'd like to go explore Gensokyo more, meet new people, have more spellcard duels, then when that's over and done with, get a job or run a business, so I can get money to build or buy a house... that is, if you don't mind me living in your house for a bit longer..." Hoshirou sighed, eyes a pale shade of lavender.

"That's quite the long-term plan there. And really, do you think I mind? As long as you help out with the chores, you pretty much have yourself a place to call home. You did grow up with humans after all. You are one of the most civilized youkai I've ever met in my life. And I've met a lot of damn youkai, ze." Marisa pointed out.

"I will gladly take up on your offer. Oh, I just remembered! I want to go see if I could find something. I figured I could find it in the Forest of Magic, because I caught a whiff of it's scent earlier. I'll be back before long, and I remember the way back." Hoshirou said, as if the matter were important.

"Sure, knock yourself out. Watch out for poisonous mushrooms!" Marisa hollered as Hoshirou leapt off the broom and landed the twenty foot jump like a cat, landing on both feet and one hand.

"I will! Oh, and feel free to go back if you want! Just don't even think about dinner until I come back, okay?" Hoshirou requested with a playful and yet honest tone, eyes a bright cerulean. By the time she finished talking, Marisa was gone.

"Well, let's see if I can find what I'm looking for. And maybe score dinner too if I'm lucky. Since the letter Yukari gave Marisa said she had a fever, severe coughing, trouble breathing, and a lack of appetite from what I saw on the note before Marisa flipped her shit, finding the appropriate herbs shouldn't be hard. Marisa said the miko is the best at exterminating youkai, getting her back to manageable health is important, as even the doctor can't seem to find the cause." Hoshirou paused. She smelled something. Reverting to her wolf form, she silently tried to track the scent, staying downwind and leveling herself to the ground on all four legs to prevent detection.

Past a few bushes was a rabbit, non-youkai and plump. Creeping silently on her prey, she stalked the rabbit until she was almost within its range of scent. Dashing in, almost pouncing, she chased the rodent, outspeeding the fat creature and snapped its neck quickly and with a loud snap in her jaws. Satisfied with her catch, she reverted to her humanoid form and carried the rabbit by the ears.

"Mmm, rabbit. But where the rabbits are, there's usually herbs. Oh! There's some elderberry! Maybe I can find some yarrow, or rosemary. But thyme is a must-find. That is, if I can't find ginger, licorice, or peppermint for her coughing. I need to make a note for dosage and other requirements too. But there's so many plants here that you normally don't see together that finding at least one more cure is definitely possible. Ginger is a tropical plant, it'll be a miracle if I find any..." Hoshirou rambled on as she began harvesting the elderberry flowers. Placing the delicate flowers in her jacket pocket, she took the dead rabbit with her and continued to search.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Reimu was miserable. She felt so weak, not able to move much at all, constantly coughing up mucus and occasionally, blood. She felt hot and sweaty and she constantly kept water near her. Breathing was difficult, and she never really felt like eating much. Yukari came occasionally to check on her, but that was few and far between. Even Eirin didn't know what she got. It started as a simple cold, but now she was almost completely bedridden. Her splitting headache didn't help much. Her hair was mangled and had many split ends. Her stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. She could barely keep her eyes open and even then, they were void of any energy. She was the very definition of unfortunate.

Coughing profusely, she feebly reached for the glass of water on her nightstand. She took a sip, only to cough some of it out. With quite a bit of struggle, she managed to drink a substantial amount. In the silence of being alone, she weakly croaked out a single name.

"...Marisa..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hoshirou had finished her herb gathering with finding more herbs:

Miraculously, she had found some ginger sheltered from the harsh sun or frosts, for the lack of appetite and coughing, peppermint for fever and to help her breathe, and thyme, a stronger cough relief. With the ginger in her left hand and the rabbit in her right, pockets filled with delicate herbs, she headed back to Marisa's house. By now, the sun was barely beginning to set, but the sky was still blue. She used her right hand to hold both the large rabbit and the knobby ginger, and opened the door.

"Marisa, I'm back! Look what I brought back with me!" Hoshirou hollered excitedly.

"Hold on, wait just a sec, da ze! I need to finish somethin' up!" Marisa hollered back. Her voice was muffled by the door the human magician was behind, and when it opened, Marisa gasped in shock by the huge, fat rabbit in Hoshirou's grasp.

"Holy mother of the Moriya gods, it's huge! How did you get such a huge rabbit?" Marisa breathed.

"Went hunting for something, an came across this fellow. Well, he's dinner, now that I snapped his neck with my jaws." Hoshirou smiled.

"You know what? You just earned your keep here, ze. That's the largest wild rabbit I've seen yet, and it looks delicious. No wonder you told me to stay out of the kitchen. I thought you were crazy." Marisa said in a exasperated manner.

"You decide on what to do with it. Oh, that's right. Do you have any empty tea bags, by any chance?" Hoshirou asked.

"Well first, I've never had rabbit, so I don't know what to do with it, and two, yeah. Why?" Marisa listed off, ending with a question.

"Can't tell. You'll figure out soon enough. I'll give you a hint: there's a benefit for more than one person out of this." Hoshirou answered.

"They're in the top half of the pantry, if you can't find any, there's several glass vials you can use for containers in the shelf near where the magic ingredients are stored." Marisa directed.

"Thanks! I'll gut and clean the rabbit after I'm done, and we can start dinner. Rabbit takes a little bit to prepare, so we can start early." Hoshirou explained.

Hoshirou set the unusually fat rabbit on a cutting board, and took out the tea bags from the pantry. Placing the various herbs on a separate cutting board, she took out the ginger and peeled it with a spoon. She then proceeded to cut it into thin strips the length of about one-third of her pinky finger. She then washed the other herbs.

Focusing her energy in her hands until the sign of Cancer appeared on the backs of them, glowing red, she focused on channeling Cancer's power, controlling moisture, onto the medical plants until they dried up enough to be used for tea. She put the dried ginger in some tea bags, filled others with the peppermint and thyme, and the rest with elderberry flowers.

She found a small cardboard box on the floor and arranged the assorted teas in a neat set of rows, and found a piece of paper lying around. Grabbing a pencil from her bag, she started to scribble a note on dosage, contact, and procedure, mindful of the now broken language barrier, she slipped the box away from sight. Getting back to work, she then took a large knife and started gutting the still warm rodent.

**AN: Yay new chapter. And I'm proud to say I now have my first followers! Thanks, you two. You rock. As for what happens next, it might end up being a cliche with a twist. Oh nod one last thing. I'm not complaining, but I have no reviews. So, I have no clue how good my writing actually is. It may just be a hobby, but it is definitely one I take seriously. Reviews, whether it's praise or constructive criticism, are immensely appreciated. Any questions asked will be answered in the next chapter. Until then, see you all later!**


	5. Black in the Dead of Night

I OWN NOTHING. So shut up. I, Hoshirou Yatentsuki, only own myself. Have fun. Oh, and this chapter is short.

Chapter 5: Black in the Dead of Night

Hoshirou awoke that night, hours after she ate the rabbit stew she made; the powers of the Cat had come in handy to stiffen the meat before butchering. Making sure Marisa was asleep, she silently walked over to where she had hidden the box (being quiet was easy; she almost always walks on the balls of her feet) and took it out of hiding. Tightly grasping the precious parcel, she slipped out into the murky, dark silence of the night.

To get there with minimal detection, she used an alternate version of her wolf form; instead of her normal light silver coat, this version was pure, ebony black. Carrying the box by the thick twine tied around it in her maw, the chicory-pelted canine became one with the eerie, chilling, and ever watchful shadows and made her way to her destination.

Wolves are not the fastest animals alive, but Hoshirou was in full swing. Dashing fast enough to get there quickly but slow enough to avoid detection, it took about a half hour to reach the shrine.

The shrine was larger than expected. It was a simple shrine with a single red torii gate leading to the wooden building. The large set of stone stairs were made with cobblestone, as was the area in front of the shrine. But every detail went in ignorance as the sable wolf's sharp hearing tuned in on the sounds from the shrine.

The sound of constant coughing. And suffering.

Going around to the entrance in the back, Hoshirou approached the shrine's back door, where she could most definitely hear the poor miko hack and cough miserably to no end. She herself was prone to bad fits of coughing occasionally, particularly in unpleasantly chilly weather. Upon being directly in front of the door, she set the package down, and in an attempt to gain attention, barked.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Reimu wasn't feeling any better. She had managed to brush out her hair, but she still felt on the verge of puking. Due to her persistent sickness, she was restless and in a foul mood.

But she heard barking.

Curious, she wobbled out of the bedroom, coughing all the way to the door. When she got closer, she heard a voice in her head.

'Open the door, please. I have a gift you might want.' it said.

'Can't you open it yourself? I'm kinda sick here.' she retorted harshly.

'Unfortunately, paws aren't made for opening sliding doors. But provided you read the note that comes with the gift, you get free information and goodies.' the voice deadpanned.

'You're one of Kasen's pets, aren't you?' Reimu guessed.

'For once, the great Hakurei miko's intuition is incorrect. I know not of this Kasen you speak of. I came here on my own accord, to deliver this to you, and may or may not have a master. Now could you please open the door?' the voice snarked, and indeed, Reimu opened the door.

Standing there was a dog or wolf of some sort, and a box.

While the canine's fur color was a mystery in the dark, it was definitely a darker hue, and it was fairly large. While she was suspicious of the small silhouette of the box, she picked it up. This elicited a final comment from the canine at the doorstep.

'Now that my task is complete, I must take my leave. May we meet again under friendlier terms.' it said. And with that, it vanished into the forest, lit by a smudge of pale moonlight. How mysterious.

Reimu was still wary of the potentially dangerous contents of the box, the canine's cryptic message, how it managed to use telepathy despite having a normal wolf/dog aura, and the overall strange quality of the event. It just didn't add up.

Disregarding the dangers, she opened the box. Inside was a note, and a pleasant surprise: herbal tea. A little crude on the production, but it was free tea, although green tea would've been nice. She wasn't complaining, though. She then decided to read the note.

Dear Hakurei miko,

You may not know who I am and what connection I have to you. You will learn in due time. Until then, I will not tell you. Whether or not I was the wolf, or if I was her master, or something else entirely, you will not know.

One hint I will leave you: I am a youkai you have not met yet.

Regardless, you are suffering. As a youkai with the task of protecting humans, helping you out is a major priority. You have no need to exterminate me. So I will help you. If you are still sick after drinking all the tea, send someone well enough to the Forest of Magic with a list of remaining symptoms and the severity of the individual symptoms, and I will create the appropriate set of teas for you. If push comes to shove, I will give a list of the herbs needed to your doctor. I hope you get better and when we meet, I require no thanks, unless you insist. May the stars bless your path.

-Anonymous Z

Reimu had no idea what to make of the letter, and still left many questions rattling in her head. The tea didn't look cursed, nor was anything wrong with it, so it looked safe to drink. Taking the set of teas into the kitchen, she staggered and tottered over into the kitchen to brew herself some of the tea before returning to bed. With profuse coughing.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Hoshirou was glad she had night vision. While it was much stronger in wolf form, which she was currently in, she had been able to meet the miko Marisa had talked so much about the night before, albeit without color. Only her second night in Gensokyo, and she had met some of the most powerful figures in person. This excited her, being able to meet people who were just as powerful as she was, knowing they stood a chance against her. Due to lack of magic and disguising herself all the time, Hoshirou never got to see what it was really like to be the Heaven Wolf in the Outside World. Now she did, and it felt so good inside. Being able to spar without blood, and to fly and do youkai things without a care in the world.

She had finally found a place to be free in.

**AN: Having fun? Good. Anyways, another chapter down, many more to go. Sorry it was so short. The next chapter of my other story is almost done, so look forward to that, if you guys read both of my stories. I'm still debating on what happens next, but I have a basic timeline laid out. So until the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
